Many electronic devices include a re-chargeable internal battery which is re-charged via a charger connected to a wall socket or to another external voltage source (i.e., rechargeable electronic device). The rechargeable electronic device further includes an internal charging circuit that, when connected to an external voltage source, charges the internal battery. Chargers are electrical devices which connect to an external voltage source, such as a wall socket, and modify the input voltage to an output voltage which is appropriate for the internal charging circuit of the electronic device being charged. Thus, an electronic device charging apparatus can also be referred to as a power adaptor that merely provides appropriate power to the internal charging circuit of the electronic device being charged. For example, a charger apparatus modifies the input 220V Alternating Current (AC) into 5V Direct Current (DC) voltage appropriate for an electronic device being charged.
Modern electronic devices, which are extensively employed, can consume the battery, and require re-charging every day or maybe even more than once a day. Furthermore, chargers are usually bulky devices exhibiting dimensions typical for power adaptors, which cannot be easily fit into a wallet, for example. Therefore, carrying the charger along during the day can be cumbersome.
In addition, chargers usually connect to the electronic device being charged via a connection line (i.e., cable) ending with a port corresponding to the input charging port of the electronic device being charged. The user of the electronic device places the electronic device on a supporting platform (e.g., a desk or a nightstand) and connects the charger connection line to the electronic device. Therefore, for convenience of the user, the external voltage source should be in the vicinity of such a supporting platform.
Chargers having a compact configuration are known in the art. US Patent application No. 2012/0178506 A1 issued to Sorias et al, entitled “Detachably integrated battery charger for mobile phones and like devices” is directed to battery charger for mobile phones which is detachably attached to a mobile phone with minimal alternation to its size and weight. The battery charger includes a jacket style charger unit, comprised of a back panel and two side panels, and a connector with a male plug. The back panel includes a charging circuit, two AC prongs and a miniature on/off switch. The connector is connected to the charger unit in alignment with the charging socket of the mobile phone. The two AC prongs are attached to the rear of the back panel. The mobile phone to be charged is either slid in between the side panels or snapped into place and consequently connecting the connector to the charging socket of the mobile phone. Each of the AC prongs lie folded down in a shallow trough located at the rear of the back panel, The AC prongs are connected to the back panel via axes that extend longitudinally at their respective bases. The AC prongs are designed to pivot around their axes to an orientation which is perpendicular to the body of the jacket charger. It is noted that the width of the charger of Sorias is at least the width of the charged mobile device, and the charger cannot be folded to decrease its width when it is not being used.
A ChargerCard charger device, as presented at the following webpage http://www.chargecardproject.com/ describes a charger device including a USB port and a mobile phone port. The ChargerCard device connects a mobile device to a USB port for charging or for transferring data. The ChargerCard device has the shape of a flat plastic card.
A dock for charging mobile phones, as presented at the following webpage http://www.quirky.com/products/275-Stow-flatpack-iPhone5-charger describes a charger device which is connected to an AC wall socket for charging the mobile phone. The mobile phone is docked on the charger device while being charged. The detailed dimensions of this charger device are 100×54×15 mm, which are not compact enough to easily fit into a wallet. Additionally, it is noted that this product is not yet produced and therefore its dimensions cannot be verified and might be even larger than those detailed.